dwaufandomcom-20200213-history
The Rushin Rebellion
The Rushin Rebellion is a key battle during the Imperial Han Dynasty and the last battle fought by the Han before its downfall. The battle was fought against the Rushin Clan, who had risen up in rebellion against The Han Dynasty. Pre-Rebellion Period (Before 197 AD) Emperor Gong Zuan In 177 AD, Gong Zuan was appointed the next Emperor of the Imperial Han Dynasty, being supported by figures such as Biao Nian, Zhuo Yan, and Guang Du. From there, the new emperor was free to treat China the way he saw fit; with an iron fist. The common folk were highly oppressed while the upper classes that sided with Gong Zuan benefited greatly. Over twenty years, China's Emperor ruled over the government with fear and terror. Zu Yang Jing Rises In 195 AD, a man known as Zu Yang Jing began to provide his aid for the common folk, alongside a former Han Minister known as Wang Liang. The minister had a falling out with Gong Zuan, and left his position. From there, many of the people began to see Zu Yang Jing as a true leader to them, rallying behind him. Individuals such as Xian Wao, Sui Yuanjin, Liu Yu and others began to voice their opinions to Zu Yang Jing, about wanting to overtake the Han Dynasty and slay the Emperor. Nan Mai, a prefect in Jing also agreed with them and began rallying forces of his own. In 196 AD, a woman known as Wuli began to rally forces of her own, consisting of Zu Heng, Zhu Heng, Tong Yao, and Fa Ling across western China, and began to launch several raids against Imperial encampments. They were labeled as mere bandits to the Han and attracted the attention of Liu Yan, the Prefect of Chengdu, and Midang, the king of the Shaoge Tribe. While Midang sided with Wuli, Liu Yan began to put a stop to their forces in western China. However, due to the amount of goods taken by Wuli's Forces, Gong Zuan began placing harsher taxes on the peasants, causing them to rally behind Zu Yang Jing even more. 197 AD In 197 AD, a man by the name of Shu Ting rallied up more forces in Xiangyang and staged a revolt alongside Zu Yang Jing and Wuli, starting the spark that fueled the rebellion. The peasants and common folk all over began to rally behind these three as officers such as Nan Mai, Xiang Guang, Long Feng, Zhong Xiu, and Hang Zheng began to rise up across various lands. They all came together under the banner of the Rushin Clan and stood against the Han Dynasty. Seeing this threat, Gong Zuan began to rally his forces to defend the Han, placing in charge officers such as Liu Biao, Yuan Xi, Sun Jing, and Ma Teng. Other notable officers that also began to stand up and fight would be Li Ping, Cao Cao, and Gongsun Zan. Battle at Luosang Village Despite the claims of being for the people, the corrupt insides of the Rushin Clan would occasionally leak out. This is because at the end of the day, most of them only cared for themselves and wouldn't hesitate to use the people for their own being. This is seen as in Beiping, an officer known as Ji Wan assaults a small village as a means to gain more resources for their rebellion. This attack however was thwarted by a villager named Liu Wuchan, who later began to side with the Han alongside Liu Weitai and Jian Yong. Defense of Xuchang Xuchang was one of the first targets the Rushin Clan aimed for. The attack was led by He Fang and Bian Xi, who were met by Zhang Xiu and Cao Cao, who fought alongside his family. At Xuchang the Rushin Clan displayed their might, as several officers under Zhang Xiu were defeated. However, officers such as Cao Hong and Cao Xiu showed their prowess by defeating He Fang and Bian Xi at Xuchang Castle. Cao Cao and his family began to make their mark on the land, however they still did not have the favor of the Imperial Court. Conquest of Changsha Sun Jing battled against Nan Mai in the autumn of 197 AD, as the latter attempts to retake Changsha from Sun Jing. He set out with officers such as Zin Pang and Li Yang, however many were powerless before the officers Zu Mao and Zhuge Jin, who sided with Sun Jing. Nan Mai was forced to withdraw, in which Sun Jing advanced and pursued him into Lingling. Not having the strength to fully counter the Sun Family, Sun Jing defeated and killed Nan Mai at Lingling, taking down one of the commanders of the Rushin Rebellion. Xiang Guang soon launched an attack at Changsha as well with Dai Jing and Dai Jiang by his side. However he was defeated by Zhu Zhi and soon abandoned the Rushin Clan altogether. 198 AD The Han's Offensive In 198 AD, the Han began a major offensive. Officers such as Yuan XI, Ma Teng, and Zhang Xiu began to launch major strikes against the Rushin Clan. Ma Teng, Ma Yunlu, Han Sui, and LIu Wuchan led attacks on Xiliang and Tianshui, defeating officers such as Han Fai, Feng Dai, Hang Zheng, and Xian Wao in the process. Cao Cao however, launched an unauthorized attack with Yuan Tan, despite bieng ordered to defend Xuchang. While they were removed from their posts, they captured Hefei, defeating Zhang I, Yi Fang, and Cu You. Yuan XI began a conquest to capture Northern China, which was under the control of Ji Wan at the time. Yan Liang and Wen Chou led the charge for Yuan Xi, defeating Jiao Mao and Lu Ying who defended Beihai and Jinyang respectively. They later led their forces to Beiping but were driven back by Ji Wan's catapults and rockslide traps. However, she was soon ambushed by Gongsun Zan and his men from behind, allowing him to claim victory for defeating her, and receiving the honor for unifying the north back with the Han. This earned Gongsun Zan the disrespect of Yuan XI. The Two Warriors Zhang Xiu succeeded in recapturing Wan Castle with his strategist, Jia Hu. There, they developed the castle's defenses quickly and held off onslaughts from Huo Qi. However, soon another threat emerged that were the officers Xian Jiling and Wu Yujun. Despite Jia Hu's strategies, Zhang Xiu was forced to fall back to Xuchang. Xian Jiling and Wu Yujun were deemed to be very powerful officers together, by Zha Ji, and devised that they would have to lure them out in order to defeat them. However they could not succeed at luring them out, thus losing Wan Castle, Xinye, and Xiangyang to the Rushin Clan as Zha Bai, Bao Xin, Han Ju, Ji Yang, and Yuan Xian were all defeated by the forces led by these two warriors. Sun Jing's Charge In the meantime, Sun Jing had allied with Liu Yao, Wang Lang, and Yan Biahu in the south. There, they were responsible for leading several campaigns acrosss Jianye, Chai Sang, Nanhai, and Jiaozhi, defeating several officers including Zhang Jing, Zhang Wan, Ru Xing, and Niu Xing. Sun Jing was chastised by Biao Nian and Zhuo Yan for his lack of involvement in the north, but was rebuked when Zhang Zhao and Zhuge Jin let them know of their successes in the South. This is something that they could not deny, as Sun Jing had managed to reclaim most of southern Jing as well as Southeast China. 199 AD In 199 AD, Gong Zuan was looking to end the war, and looking to celebrate. Hearing of most of their successes, he threw many parties for his generals, draining resources from the people and the army itself. It is also said that he had abused some of his concubines while drunk, but all suspicions were silenced by Hanhui's influence. Jiling and Wujun Fall Meanwhile, the marshal of the Imperial Han, Jin Dang had led an assault of Wan Castle to defeat Xian Jiling and Wu Yujun. Standing alone he challenged Xian Jiling to a duel, in which he emerged victorious, slaying Xian Jiling. Enraged, Wu Yujun advanced with her men out of Wan Castle. Jin Dang then fled into Xuchang where Zhang Ki and Cao Hong ambushed her, slaying Wu Yujun as well. Without the momentum given to them by these two officers, many began to grow worried and fled from the Rushin Clan, Shu Ting and Wuli were among them. Zu Yang Jing continued to stand strong at Xiangyang and readied his men for any upcoming attacks. In the Imperial Han during this, word has reached Zha Ji of how his sister Zha Miao had been abused by Gong Zuan. After meeting with his sister and seeing the look of sorrow and despair in her eyes, he began to plot to assassinate the Han Emperor and take control for himself. Zha Bai, Zha Shou, and Zha Qiao joined him in this plan, and began to use their influence to sway others to their side. However, Zha Ji's plan was momentarily halted when he and Zha Bai were sent to the front lines at Xiangyang. Zha Ji's talk with Cao Cao Led by Sun Jing, Cao Cao, Yuan Xi, Zha Ji, Liu Biao, and Zhang Xiu, the Imperial Han were prepared to end the Rushin Clan once and for all. Zu Yang Jing had Wang Liang, Fa Ling, Hang Zheng, Ji Wan, Tong Yao, and Feng Dai at his side, to lead the defense while officers Zu Heng, Zhu Heng and Xu Jao led the assaults. The Imperial Han fought valiantly against these forces. However during this time, Cao Cao had noticed that Zha Ji wasn't on the front lines. Finding Zha Ji, Cao Cao learned of his plans to assassinate Gong Zuan. During this time Zha Ji attempted to coerce Cao Cao into joining him, bringing about how he was not favored by the Imperial Court, and that he may or may not meet an end under Gong Zuan. Cao Cao responded by saying he was well prepared for anything that the Imperial Court may do to him. Zha Ji then mentioned that he would not hesitate to cut down Cao Cao if he got in his way, to which the man took notice that Zha Ji and Zha Bai had him surrounded. Cao Cao made not a move, but simple stated he had no plans to stop Zha Ji, and thus was let go. However, Cao Cao warned Zha Ji that his rule would not last and returned to the front lines to withdraw his forces, as he forsaw the possible in-fighting that may commence. Zha Ji and Zha Bai then withdrew and returned to Luoyang, where thanks to their plan being put in motion by Zha Miao, they assassinated Gong Zuan. While this was going on, Zu Yang Jing was still defeated at Xiangyang, ending the Rushin Clan's Rebellion once and for all. Aftermath News of the Emperor's Fall The death of Gong Zuan spread quickly due to Zha Ji's subordinates. However, it was not known by anyone who was responsible. Zha Ji awaited in Luoyang as the forces of the former Han began to let suspicions take over. Liu Wuchan wasn't held up on any suspicions due to the lack of importance of her forces. Ma Teng, being that he was in Xiliang at the time, as confirmed by Zhuo Yan, wasn't deemed responsible as well. Liu Yan had been in battle with the remnants of the Rushin Clan that remained in the west of China, and could not have assassinated Gong Zuan. Yuo Yang attempted to possibly leak that it was Zha Ji who was responsible but was kidnapped by Zha Miao, who used her as a slave in order to convince officers to side with Zha Ji. After she was misused repeatedly, Yuo Yang committed suicide, no longer caring about what happens to Zha Ji's Forces. None knew who the true culprit was. Hanhui's Despair Hanhui, the wife of Gong Zuan soon fell into despair and somewhat insanity as she was in Jinyang. With Fao Fang at her side, she set out to find who would be the true culprit, and to kill off any of those who attempted to rise up and fulfill her own ambitions, causing her to clash with Yuan Xi and Gongsun Zan who had done that in Ye and Beiping respectively. She was also known for killing Epang, who was brought up on suspicions placed on her by Zha Qiao. Hanhui also kidnapped Heshi and forced her into joining her ranks. The Ploy at Xiangyang Zha Bai leaked a rumor that Cao Cao was somewhat involved in the assassination of Gong Zuan due to their previous conversation with him. This was discovered by Cao Hong and others, who alerted this to Cao Cao before anyone could find out. Knowing that he would be captured and executed quickly, he began to make plans to flee into Puyang in order to escape. However the rumor reached Guang Du and Biao Nian rather quickly, who raised up an army in order to capture Cao Cao. To The East In the East, warlords such as Liu Yao, Yan Biahu, Wang Lang, Ma Bing, Xiang Guang, Bian Xing began fighting over Southeastern China as well as Jing Province. Sun Jing soon raised up an army and became an influential figure in the southeast as well. He then proceeded to make his own mark on the world by claiming the land for himself, starting with capturing Hefei from Bian Xing. Liu Biao and Zhang Xiu clashed at Xiangyang in the meanwhile. Casualties Han Army *Gong Zuan - Betrayed and slain by Zha Ji and Zha Miao. *Lu Feng - Slain by Zhong Xiu at Xiliang. *Wang Jing - Slain by Xian Jiling at Wan Castle. *Over 60,000 soldiers Rushin Army *Zu Yang Jing - Slain by Han Forces at Xiangyang. *Nan Mai - Slain by Sun Jing at Changsha. *Xian Jiling - Dueled Jin Dang at Wan Castle and lost. *Wu Yujun - Slain by Zhang Ki and Cao Hong at Xuchang. *Zhang jing - Slain by Zu Mao at Nanjun *Wang Liang - Slain by Yuan Xi at Xiangyang. *Cu You - Slain by Cao Cao at Xuchang. *Huo Qi - Slain by Chen Wu at Changsha. *Huo Qui - Slain by Zhuge Jin at Jiaozhi. *Tong Feiping - Fled to Nanzhong and was killed by natives. *Zhang I - Slain by Han Ju at Yong'an. *Hundreds of thousands of soldiers. Category:Battles